zenixs_lairfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenix
Description and Background Zenix (also sometimes known as Znailxxor) is the founder and current owner of the lair. Born a male, brown wolf, Zenix was raised in a tribal village at the foot of a mountain. He inherited the position of dragon breeder from a fellow tribesman and worked happily with that from 15 years of age until some time around April 2014 where he bred an extremely rare species, allowing him to retire extremely early and invest a lot of money in constructing the lair. Some time around new years 2013/2014 Zenix was cursed/gifted with a pentagram on his neck, allowing anyone who kisses it to transform his body in any way they like, creating many interesting and/or humiliating scenarios for the young wolf. Some people decided to be helpful, and return him to his original form when he was changed, but he started getting curious and wanted to experiment, both with genders and with species. He met and mated a wolf named shastrocks and they were happy for about a month, but Zenix soon realized that having a monogamous relationship wouldn't work out for him, and since he was more regularly female than male, shastrocks being gay, Zenix thought it would be best to let go. A while later Zenix met with Rocangus/Roxee and they quickly fell deeply in love. Roxee (they were female at the time) had the suggestion to give Zenix a form where they could shape-shift freely, and that is technically the form they are currently in, but the sub-forms of this form are commonly referred to as just "forms". There are two things shared between all of Zenix' forms, namely the faintly glowing, red pentagram seemingly engraved in the right side of their neck, and the fact that their eyes change color every time they blink. They can control the color of their eyes if they try, but most often leave them seemingly random. Zenix is most often not dressed at all, apart from an amethyst necklace which they always carry around. Forms Wolf Zenix' first form, the one he had when joining furnet. The wolf, usually male, is brown in color with his front shaded a lighter beige. His head-hair is black, with a single red highlight slightly off-center, tied up in a ponytail if male, and a braid if female. His build is lean, not too muscly, but quick, and he's usually 5'11 as male, 5'4 as female. His back sports a pair of brown, feathery wings, spanning about double his height when stretched out fully. Tribal tattoos are scattered around its fur, each bearing a different meaning. The ones on its legs, a single stripe going around, with dots underneath, signify his tribal background. The one of a feline paw on his shoulder was given to him for his rare ability to purr. The tattoo on his chest, a stylized tribal version of a dragon, signifies his profession as a dragon breeder. The one on his back is merely for decoration, but it's pretty cool. Dragon The dragon, most often female, is black in color, with a gray front. She has a pair of bright white horns curving slightly back over her head, four if masculine male. construction Tiger Raptor Twins Rubber Dragon Fox Shark Goo Other Connections Links Links to relevant stuff